Suzie Sushi
|creator(s) = Matt Kinmonth |uk/us_voice_actor = Kate Murphy |name = Suzie Sushi |nickname(s) = *The Master of the Railway *The Scrap Shopkin *Suzie Sushi the Old Shopkin * Master of the Muddle |gender = Female |country = *Japan *Shopville *England |affiliation = *North Western Railway **Jessicake **Bubbleisha **Apple Blossom *Japanese Railway |basis = Roll of Sushi }}Suzie Sushi is a common International Food Shopkin from Season Three. Bio Suzie Sushi: A raw talent who's actions are sometimes a bit fishy. When she's on a roll nothing can stop her. Personality Suzie Sushi is an old Shopkin who has been in Shopville for a very long time and was originally known as the "Master of the Railway". She is grand, masterful, mature, wise, very dignified, enormously kind and is able to find good in any Shopkin she meets. She has an appreciation for serenity and order and often thinks fondly of her homeland, far away, where she was once one of the strongest Shopkins. Suzie Sushi fell victim to neglect when waiting upon parts to arrive for her from her home country, when she began to break down and became lost. She was eventually rediscovered by Jessicake, who, despite some problems in worrying about sharing the discovery of Suzie Sushi with Bessie Bowl, helped Suzie Sushi to be fully restored to her former glory. Suzie Sushi continues to be gentle, wise and graceful, as well as a useful Shopkin on the railway and a good friend to the other Shopkins, especially Jessicake. She does not appear to hold a grudge; in her first appearance, she helped Lala Lipstick after an accident, despite Lala Lipstick previously trying to send Suzie Sushi to the smelter's yard. Appearance Suzie Sushi is a green sushi roll with white rice, an orange shrimp tail, green lettuce, and other vegetables inside. She is holding a pair of red chopsticks. Her variant is a pink sushi roll with white rice, a red shrimp tail, an orange vegetable, and other vegetables inside. She is holding a pair of purple chopsticks. She is also included in the Shopkins Mystery Edition 40 pack. This exclusive is a yellow sushi roll with orange rice, an orange shrimp tail, green lettuce, and other vegetables inside. She is holding a pair of blue chopsticks and has blue lips. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - The Shopville Games (Part 3) (cameo) *'Series 6' - Heroes of Shopville and Jessicake's VIP (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Emiko Takeuchi (Japan) *Birgit von Rönn (Germany) *Tiril Heide-Steen (Norway) *Paulina Łaba (Poland) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Alina Galindo (Latin America; second series only) *Cecilia Gómez (Latin America; sixth series onwards) *Elena Barra (Spain) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Hanna Mönkäre (Finland; second series only) *Beata Harju (Finland; sixth series onwards) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; second series onwards) *Jo Hyeon-jeong (South Korea) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Bianca Alencar (Brazil) *Habermann Livia (Hungary) Gallery 15356085.jpg|Suzie Sushi toy s-l300 (65).jpg|Suzie Sushi variant toy 379_Suzie-Sushi-Rarity_Common.png|Suzie Sushi collector's tool artwork 388_Suzie-Sushi-Rarity_Common.png|Suzie Sushi collector's tool variant artwork pt-br:Suzie Sushi Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters